


Dream on

by kuvu_k



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvu_k/pseuds/kuvu_k
Summary: ⅩⅢ
Relationships: Saïx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)





	Dream on

ノーバディは夢をみない

世界には等しい速さがあり、それは生きとし生けるもの全てに同じだけ降り注ぐ。だからこそ魂は輪廻し、新た、古きを繰り返す。であるならば、そこから抜け出した自分たちには、その先には、一体なにがあるのだろうか。

踊り場にて、ゼムナスに名前を呼ばれて立ち止まった。この頃、よく“眠りの部屋”に篭ってばかりの我らが主人は、果たして最後に姿を見たのはいつだったか。少なくとも人間だった頃の半月ほどはとうに超えていた。

「報告を」

手短に、ということだろう。乾いた唇を舌で舐める。

「はい。特に変わりはありません、忘却の城の方も手筈通りにとのこと。部屋、についてですが──そちらはまだ」

眉が顰められた。ゼムナスの表情はどこか悲しそうだったが、気にするものでもなかった。報告を続ける。

「それと、ロクサスですが。こちらも変わりなく」

「ならば、良い」

そのまま、す、と当たり前のように闇に消えた。シグバールあたりはアレを横着だと称し笑ったが、自分にはどうにも堪えられない。その先にどこに向かうのか、気にならないこともないが、ああして分かりやすく目の前でされるのは、まるで自分を試されているようで腹が立った。

お前の企みなど、とうに見抜いているぞとでも言わんばかりだ。現に自分にはこの名前になる前から持っている、夢、というには暗すぎて、野望、というには色味のない目的らしいものがある。それはたしかにリアとアイザのものだったが、今それがアクセルとサイクスのものになっているのかと問われれば、答える術を持たなかった。持っていないことを隠すように、ただ任務をこなすだけだった。

副官という現状は悪くない。だが、それだけだった。まだ足りなかった。額の傷が痛む。

カラマーゾフという名前は、どこぞかの世界にある小説の主人公の姓だ。音の響きが嫌いではなかった。姓、というものが何なのかはよくわからない。どうやら名前の後につく、名前とは違う名前、らしい。必要性を感じなかった。ただカラマーゾフという音が気に入っているだけだった。

それを見つけたのは吹き抜けのラウンジにてレクセウスと会話をしている時だった。あれと話すのは少しばかり骨が折れる。恐らく生前の性が出ているのであろう、時にこちらの言葉を汲んでは続きを請け負う。会話は円滑だ。まるで労りがあるようなそれに、吐き気がした。過去の己を思い出しては奥歯で噛み潰す。もう何度もそんなことを繰り返してきた。レクセウスはその会話をやめぬまま、こちらはやめ時を見失ったまま、ただ意味もなく口を動かして立ち尽くしていた。

レクセウスの左手奥、ちょうどテーブルのあるその上に、本が置かれていた。ああまたデミックスあたりの譜面か、と思いかけ、厚手のそれに興味が湧いてしまった。その視線の動きをレクセウスが見逃すわけもなく、同じ方向を見た。

「小説だ。サイクスのものか？」

「いや……違う。邪魔だ、捨てるか」

「…同意しかねるが、」

「ああ！それは！」

割り込んできた声に目線を向ける。張り巡らされた管の上にシグバールが座っていた。

「俺のだよ。そう、探してたんだ」

ひらり、降りてきて、さも当然のようにレクセウスとの間を通り抜ける。テーブルの上の本を取り、流れるように目の前のソファに腰を下ろした。茫然と、または唖然と見つめるこちらに柔く笑みをみせた。

「なにか？」

別になにも、

「その本はあんたのなのか」

言葉を重ねられた。やはりこいつがいる会話は好きではないなと再確認する。となれば、ほとほと喋る気力も失せる。

「ンー、そういうことにしといてくれよ。おもしろいぜ、あとでやろうか？」

「いらん。そういうものはむいていない。ゼクシオンにでもやるといい」

「どうせあいつは読まないさ」

「そうか？」

「そういうやつだよ」

ふぅん、と首を傾げてレクセウスは去っていった。運良くこちらとの会話が終わったことになり、少しだけ息を吐く、ところを一番見られたくない男に見られた。シグバールはページから目を離さぬまま、喉の奥で笑った。

「俺に助けられたろう？」

「…向かいの家で、」

「虎が生まれたので、逃げ出したにすぎない。ってハナシ、か」

言葉を重ねられた。こんなことがよくあってたまるか。寄せたくもないのに眉間が皺を寄せてしまう。またそれを見て笑われることは明白だった。

「そうだ。おまえさんはどうだ、これ、読む気は？」

タイトルの“兄弟”という文字だけが読めた。どういうことかそれ以外の部分が読めなかったので、タイトルを準えるシグバールの唇を追うことにした。よく見えるように、よく近付いて。

平等といえば平等なので、同じ時に、同じようにしてこの身体になった。覚えているのは、最後は、いっしょにいたい相手ではなかったということだ。そう思わなかった。意外だった。だってあいつのことは好きだった、大好きな親友だったはずなのに。どうして。

「いたくねーの、」

それ、と指をさされた先に、シグバールの頬の傷があった。いつの間にかラウンジにはアクセルが来ていた。正直、あまり一緒にいたくはない相手だ。ふたりきりならば何かしらの言葉があったろうに、三人、更にそのひとりがシグバールとあれば、やはり、アクセルはいてほしくない相手だ。

傷をひと撫で、シグバールはアクセルへと目線を上げる。今は、向かい合う形で座っていたところに、ふらりとアクセルが立ち寄り、言葉を交わしているだけの瞬間。依然として居心地の悪さは変わらない。ここにルクソードやヴィクセンなどがいれば別だ。あのふたりは年輩然としていて、比較的話しやすいほうだった。思考の逃避を続ける。

「古い傷だよ。もうとっくに痛みなんてないね」

「ふぅん。つまんねぇこと聞いちまった」

「弱みを握る気だったのか？」

「いんや、もっとイイコトするつもりだった」

おかしなことに、その科白の後のふたりの表情が見えなかった。記憶が呼び起こす感覚は、確かに寂しい、だったけれど、心のない自分にはそれが正解だとは思えず、しかし不正解とも決め付けられなかった。聞きしに及ぶ無謀さだ。サイクスの唯一の弱点ともならば──いや唯一ではなかったか。

一度落ちた思考を浮上し直すことは少しばかり難しい。呼ばれていることに気付けもしない。

「なあ、サイクス。あんたはどう思う」

「……なんのことだ」

「聞いてなかったのかよ。つまり、傷、の痛みは、」

正直に言って、記憶にない。三年前に、卵の殻を割り損ねた自分の左手が卵黄に汚れたことだけは鮮明だった。出会わなければ殺さずに済んだのに。と、幼い自分は思う。彼は三年前の俺を見て同情し、今の俺を見てひどく愉快そうに口元を歪める。輪廻を抜け出した今も、過去に居座る生者の記憶からは逃れられずにいる。

「それもこれも、おまえの『記憶』への執着のせいだ」

ベッドシーツは血みどろで、ベッドサイドに転がる遺体はもっと血だらけ、血だるまだ。一矢纏わぬ姿のアクセルには返り血が、同じく裸の自分にも同じだけの返り血が着いている。後方で闇の回廊が開かれる音がする。この一音一音がやけにうるさい足音はゼムナスのものだとわかる。

「そこに落ちた死体も、ここに立つ死体も、すべて変わらない。なにも変わらない。おまえは、おれは、死んでいるんだ。もちろん、あなたも、ゼムナス、」

自分の横を通り抜けて、ゼムナスは倒れた遺体を抱いた。遺体は彼に名を呼ばれ、静かに起き上がった。ただ、きれいだったことだけを覚えている。

「これも嘘だ」

「ああ…嘘だ。すべて、まやかし。サイクス、お前に見えるものは、すべて」

「ですが、ここでなくすわけにはいきません」

「かわいそうにな。…アクセル、ロクサスを呼んでこい」

アクセルは血濡れたシーツを引っ剥がし、翻して纏うと、静かに部屋をあとにした。ああいなくなってよかった。今ここにいる三人であれば、なんの問題もなく会話を続けられそうだ。それすらも見越されていることは諦めた。

「愛を憶えたつもりか」

「忘れたつもりでした」

遺体はいつの間にか消えていた。だとしてもゼムナスがこの種を易々逃すわけもない。またここに帰ってくるのだろう。もう一度仕切り直しなのかと、場にそぐわない溜息が思わず溢れた。

「愛を憶えたつもりだった」

「では、忘れたのですか、今」

ロクサスが二対のキーブレードを引き摺るようにしてやって来る。ぎゃりぎゃりと終わり連れてやってくる。どうせならば、遺体と同じようにして終わりを選んでみたかったがもう遅かった。おれはこの傷の理由を話し損ねたのだ。

そんな夢をよくみる。

遺体にはいつも片目がない。ロクサスの残した日記に繰り返し書かれる一文が、いつの間にか自分の一部になっていた。

「怪文書を書けと言ったはずはないんだがな」

「でも…しょうがないだろ。本当のことなんだから」

居心地が悪そうに、けれど視線を逸らさずロクサスは言った。この目が自分を見るのが怖いと言っていたのは誰だったか。思い出そうとすると頭痛がする。この体はそんな痛みなど覚えないくせに。

「…わかった。ではこれは一度預からせてもらう」

「今日の分はいいのか？」

「それまでには返す。気にするな」

「ああ…わかった。…丁寧に扱ってくれよ」

「…言うようになったな、ロクサス」

やはりアクセルに守りを任せたのは間違いだった。互いに干渉しすぎる。その上、この影響のされようだ。雁字搦めにされるような言葉と視線を、 受け止められる度量などもはやここにはなかった。自分にはなかった。

「……では、誰ならあるんだろうな」

呟いて、笑った。夢なんてもうみたくもない。はやく、はやくあいつが終わりを連れて、ここから自分を逃してくれることを待っている。そんなことを言えるほど強くもなかった。誰かが問いただしてくれるのを待っている。

足は自然と部屋に向かった。片目のない遺体に抱かれてみたかった。

趣味なんだ、と言われた時は少し面食らった。抱くのは趣味じゃない、ただ抱きしめるなら構わない。そう続けられても困る。自分はこいつとどうなりたいのか定かではないが、抱かれるのが趣味ならば、叶えてやるのが副官の務めなような気がした。似た眸が自分を見て、似た耳が囁きを待っていた。同族嫌悪にも程がある。

「あいつのことが嫌いだな？」

よく知っているじゃないか。そう、自分はあいつらのことがこれっぽっちも好きではない。会話が円滑に進むことが、おそらくは好きではないのだ、自分は。らしくないと笑われるのを待った。そうはならなかった。

「おまえらしい」

そんな目でおれを見るな。

そうか、そんな目なんてなかったな。

抱いてくれ、と泣きながらお前を抱いたのだ。

夢はみるものだな、と笑った。

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@kkuvu  
> Sometimes my friend draws pictures based on my work. like it.


End file.
